


Just Like Old Times

by Spekterty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, demanding!Scott, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spekterty/pseuds/Spekterty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near death experience makes Stiles question how much his friendship with Scott really means and ends up bringing them closer together in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

The minute Stiles hit the water he knew he was done for. He had never been particularly good at swimming. He never passed the "swim freely without floaties" stage since the last time he swam was when he and Scott were eight and at summer camp. Stiles felt his lungs burn as he clawed aimlessly at the liquid around him. Death never seemed like a real thing, only a thing in movies that could sometimes be funny but now as Stiles sank deeper beneath the surface it was entirely real. Just as his lungs were about to collapse a firm hand closed around his and he was pulled up to the moonlit surface.  
\------------

Stiles threw open the door and stomped inside making squishing sounds from his wet shoes.  
"That's it. I'm done!"  
He kicked his shoes off and ran a hand through his soaked hair.  
"Done with what?"  
Scott followed Stiles into his bedroom.  
"With. With EVERYTHING! I can't handle this anymore. We used to be normal! We had a calm, uneventful, nerdy life and now it's been plagued with good werewolves, bad werewolves, seriously pissed off alpha werewolves. WEREWOLVES MAN!"  
Stiles was pacing now, his jaw set and his brow furrowed.  
"Am I really hearing that something interesting is too much for Stiles Stilinski?"  
"Something dangerous Scott. Really REALLY dangerous. Something that neither of us know anything about!"  
Scott stepped forward to put a hand on his friend's shoulder but the other flinched away.  
"Look, you almost died. I get it, but I think you are overreacting. You just need to calm down."  
"Overreacting? You said it yourself Scott. I ALMOST DIED! I'm just done okay. At least for now."  
"But Stiles...."  
"Do you remember that night during the summer just before freshman year? The one where we stayed up late playing WoW and telling ghost stories? Those are the times I go back to when these things hurt one of us."  
"I am one of those things....."  
Stiles put his head in his hands and gritted his teeth.  
"I KNOW and you're different! You used to breathe all heavy and raspy and I'd fall asleep to that sound after nights of insomnia from mom. You used to come over everyday and play games. We would talk about people we liked and hated! Now it's all Allyson this, Allyson that. Oh man that werewolf thing was crazy! Another few inches and you could have GOTTEN YOUR HEAD FUCKING RIPPED OFF!"  
"I didn't....."  
"Just......I need some time to calm down okay."  
Stiles shot a glance at Scott. One that said "leave before I hurt you more". Scott nodded slowly and left.  
Stiles huffed as loud as he could and fell back on his bed. He let his mind drift to the last day off summer before freshman year.  
\--------------

"How was I supposed to know you get asthma attacks when you talk to girls? It's not like you've done it before."  
Stiles grinned mockingly and Scott gave him a scolding look as he shook his inhaler.  
"Because I'm a severe asthmatic!"  
"You're right. Sorry buddy."  
Stiles patted the other's back warmly.  
"I don't know Stiles they weren't really girl's that would like someone like me."  
"Nonsense! There has to be an adorable closet nerd girl amongst that group of blondes."  
Scott shook his head.  
"I don't think so and why didn't you hit on them?"  
"They aren't my type."  
Scott frowned.  
"What IS your type?"  
"Oh why Scott. How your dark eyes glisten in the sunlight and your winning smile lights up the darkest of rooms! It's you I long for oh Scott McCall!"  
Stiles was down on one knee holding his arms up to Scott.  
"Ha Ha. Funny. If you didn't want to tell me you're strictly for Lydia then just say so."  
Stiles stood up and fixed his shirt.  
"Lydia is nice, but I don't really see myself getting any where with her."  
Scott sat down on his bed.  
"You might someday."  
Stiles sprawled out next to him.  
"Scott?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
Scott turned his head to face Stiles who was staring up at him expectantly.  
"Dude. I tell you everything. If you don't know then I haven't."  
Stiles sat up and looked Scott in the eyes.  
"Do you.......wanna try it?"  
Scott pursed his lips.  
"Like. You and me?"  
Stiles nodded and drummed his fingers on his leg.  
"Won't that be weird?"  
"Not unless we make it weird."  
Stiles leaned forward a bit, his eyes darting from Scott's eyes to his lips.  
"I guess we could......."  
Stiles closed the gap between them and pressed his lips sloppily to Scott's. Both boys closed their eyes and sat there for a minute before one of Stiles' restless hand snaked it's way around Scott's waist, pulling him closer. Scott pulled away.  
"That was....."  
"We didn't even do anything."  
Scott said, rubbing his neck nervously.  
"If was perfect. You are probably going to be the best kisser of all the cheerleaders."  
Stiles smiled thoughtfully.  
"I'm trying out for lacrosse not cheer."  
"lacrosse huh. Maybe I'll try out too because I love you and we should never be apart."  
"Again with the jokes. Ha. Ha."  
\--------------

Stiles rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. At some point he fell asleep and light shed through the curtains. He grabbed his phone and keys and sprinted out the door. The blue jeep pulled up to Scott's house and Stiles spilled out. He hastily climbed the vines that led up to Scott's window and peered inside. His friend laid shirtless and asleep in his bed. Stiles carefully pushed the window open and climbed through to sit on the bed which woke the sleeping werewolf.  
"Stiles?"  
"Mm."  
Stiles glanced around the room and spotted a fresh hole in the far wall.  
"Why are you here? I thought you were done."  
A sharp pain in Stiles' chest made him clench his teeth.  
"We are friends still right."  
Scott looked up at Stiles groggily.  
"Best friends."  
"Then It's my duty as your best friend to share your burdens."  
"I don't want you to get hurt either. Maybe it's for the best if you...."  
"No. I was being unfair. You are my best friend. I dragged you into the woods when you got bit. I need to take responsibility for what happened and help you be safe."  
"Stiles....."  
"Because I love you and we should never be apart."  
The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Stiles felt the bed shift when Scott sat up. Scott's hand cupped his face and turned his head to press their lips together. The kiss was slow and meaningful. Once their tongues were entered into the equation Stiles felt his body heat up. This time Scott made the first move by running his hand up Stiles' leg making him shiver. Scott climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing him into the mattress with trailing kisses on his jaw and down his neck. Warm hands slipped their way under Stiles' shirt and slowly lifted it up and off. Scott moved his kissed to Stiles' chest, nipping and licking along the way. Stiles let out a groan and pushed his hips up against Scott's making the other groan as well. Scott leaned back up to kiss Stiles' lips again, his fingers tracing the outline of his jeans.  
"What IS your type Stiles?"  
The way Scott said this sent Stiles' heat downward.  
"Petite blondes."  
Stiles said with a smirk.  
Another sharp pain shot through his body. This time it originated from Scott's teeth clamping down on the junction between his neck and shoulders. His eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly.  
"Wrong answer."  
Scott growled, his breath hot against the skin of Stiles' neck.  
"Fine. You, and watch the biting. I don't wanna be a were something or other just yet."  
Stiles' breath hitched as Scott began to palm at his crotch. His eyes slipped shut and he felt Scott trail kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping at his waist band. Scott unbuckled his belt and slowly dragged his zipper down. He lifted his hips so Scott could pull them off completely. Scott hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down just enough to reveal his erection. Perfect lips pressed themselves to his tip making him hiss and attempt to push up but Scott held his hips firmly in place.  
"Scott-"  
He felt himself slip into his friend's warm wet mouth and almost lost it right there. He managed to calm himself enough to open his eyes. Scott began bobbing up and down slowly, digging his nails into Stiles' hips. The other released his aching erection and sat up to pull his own pajama pants down. He gripped both of their erections together and began to rock back and forth. Stiles bit hip lip and reached his hands up to grip Scott's hair. Pleasure coursed through his body as Scott returned to kissing and nipping at his neck, picking up their pace a bit. One more hard bite to the shoulder and Stiles was gone, cuming on his own stomach. He was soon followed by Scott who made a low growl as he emptied himself of Stiles' stomach as well. Scott fell onto the bed and nuzzled Into Stiles' neck.  
"I love you too."  
Stiles was grinning like an idiot but that didn't matter.  
"You must be really tired. How much did you sleep last night."  
"Two......or three...."  
Scott mumbled into his neck.  
Stiles put his hand in Scott's hair and played with it soothingly. Scott started to breathe heavily and it almost felt like how Scott used to breathe.  
"What are you doing? Are you okay?"  
"I'm doing this for you dumb ass," Scott nuzzled closer to Stiles,  
"just like old times."


End file.
